A dirty tell of a watcher in the night
by Awkward.Girl.Writing.101
Summary: Mindy doesn't see the big deal about Katie, why Dave's always following her around like a little puppy, but Mindy might get a little to over her head when she encounters something she thought she'd never see or feel.. what's that expression curiosity kills the cat... ;)


"I Don't own anthing"

"A dirty tell of a watcher in the night"

I didn't see what the big deal was. How Dave always went all dog like after that chick katie. He was always up her ass and begging her to stay with him. Yeah I gues she was pretty If your into the whole full make up girly girl set up. So what... any girl could be like that...I don't see whats so special about her...shes just like everyone else. Mindy thought aggravtely in her head. Worse was she was now feeling like Dave following this prep chick around like she was her puppy dog to. This went on for days following her around just to see what the big deal was. Shes just like every normal high school chick goes to the mall shops for skin tight clothes, looks at make up to be like every other clown girl at that fucking high school, drinks low fat frapes and eats salad to make sure her figure stays thin instead of working out like a normal fucking person would. Mindy was pissing herself off even more and more as she thought about it she just didn't get why Dave liked or suppesdly loved this air head so much.

She giggles like some 4 year old after winning her first sticker because she could spell her own God damn name. Stupid-ass...Mindy kept thinking. Worse was she couldn't ask Dave why he like her so much he would ask questions and she hated it when people questioned her or even thought the slightest she cared. Then there was always the thought of jelousy that maybe she liked Dave and that was why but ha! no way I'm freaking Hit Girl thats impossible his ass kick some geeky loser that stood by her when he wanted to be a super hero for once, but always get his ass saved by me so I just didnt get it. Which made her even angrier. It was getting dark when she saw katie go into her house. Mindy did the usual and was now climbing up a tree facing Katie's window as she saw the light go on.

She knew well that Katie couldn't see here this far up in the dark tree to be confined by the branches leaves so Mindy had perfect view of what this was up to and if anything she was dressed up as hit girl she would recognize her anyways I could just say I was hiding from some trouble if things came to that, but highly doubted it. As Mindy watched from afar she could here Katie's girly voice speaking in high pitched tone to no other then Dave... Mindy got pissed hearing her voice getting all chipper by the fact of Dave just calling her, running her fingers through her dark brown hair like she was something special.

Pft... She's not Mindy kept thinking she's not.. Then something happened Mindy eyes went wide she couldn't believe it. Katie was slightly undressing herself as she was still on the phone with Dave. Did she know the window was still wide open and the light was still on... this girl is crazy thought Mindy. She is a prep-whore ahh. Mindy looked dumbfounded as she saw Katie continuing to take her top off revealing that she was wearing no bra... what a naughty girl Mindy thought she is a whore.

As Mindy still watched in disgust she saw Katie pinch her nipples and rub her breast with her mouth shaped in a big O over the phone. It was one of the most erotic things Mindy has ever scene she couldn't help not to turn away. She had to creep closer on the branch to get a closer view... As Katie moaned softly Dave's name she could see that prep-whore breaking a sweat letting her other hand disappear in her pants. Mindy for some reason started to feel hot she was feeling things she's never felt before in areas that continued to tingle. She couldn't stop staring at Katie's breast or the way her teeth were biting her lower lip and how it would be to taste that lower...

"KATIEEEEEE!" a voiced screamed.

That through Mindy out of her trance and made her throw herself as far back into the tree as she could she didn't believe what had just happen.

Did that really happen was... Am I... No I cant be... Mindy couldn't believe how turned on she was right now how much she wanted to be in bed with Katie doing things to her she never imagine before..

As Mindy tried to banish all thought of Katie from her mind right now she worked up the courage to crawl back on to the branch to sneak a peak if Katie was still in her bedroom. As she raised her body up to glance at the dim lighted bedroom there was no one in sight. so many things ran through Mindy's mind especially jumping into that bedroom and doing some things to that women making her and herself forget about Dave and just enjoy the night with her. But she thought other whys she knew that wasn't right and it would be right time or place for this to go upon.

Especially after all that was going through Mindy's mind all she thought of was a cold shower would do and hoping she could just pleasure herself enough to subdue the memory of Katie out of her mind until there next encounter they have. So until then while Mindy thought it was safe she crawled out of the tree and rushed home into the night.

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue on this or not. Tell me what you think! Up to you guys and your comments. ;)


End file.
